


Mountains will be ours

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Master/Servant, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020]Theme chosen : Fantasy AUPairing chosen : Dragon Shiryu / Pegasus Seiya
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Pegasus Seiya
Kudos: 6
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	Mountains will be ours

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the Saint Seiya Rarepair Week! I hope this text will please you! Have a good reading!

In the depths of Japan, monsters were ruling the mountains. Since two centuries, a settlement of dragons fought an army of samurais, drowning them into a sudden death. Those warriors never confronted such powerful creatures before, even if they overcame the most strategist sovereigns in the past. The enemies’ fire was too heavy for them. It burnt all the villages around, mutilated the forests, scared the animals and transformed landscapes into hell. The soil turned red like the flames of the death realm, the sky lost its soothing color and the sun disappeared for ever. Snow did not lie down on Earth anymore, like rain or wind. Dragons were now the masters of uplands, spreading fear and terror over the mountains with their startling screams, their gigantic legs and their unstoppable strength. The world was about to lose its majesty and its beauty from before.

While people from the mountains were slowly surrendering to the new kings, a prosperous family from the Etchû Prefecture decided to help the Japanese Emperor. This ruler could not do anything to expel the dragons from the heights. He and his army did anything they could but those battles always ended with a resounding defeat. Then, the royal forces lost all their prestige and their honor, just like their leader. In a last hope, the monarch went to China, met the ally family and begged all the members to help him and his soldiers. Therefore, their only son, Shiryu, the owner of the legendary Dragon shield, volunteered to serve the Emperor. With his faithful weapon, he could fend off the sky, divide the Japanese regions, stir the oceans and kill any dragon on this Earth. By his side stood Seiya, his loyal servant, revealing his gigantic white wings. Like angels, he could fly over the sky, dive into the deepest waters and protect himself from any furtive attack. If his master wanted to go somewhere, he would always follow him, no matter what would happen.

The night before their departure, the two young men needed each other more than ever. In a way, this mission scared them a lot, even if they were trained and ready to fight. While Seiya was packing his clothes, his heart skipped a beat when he heard Shiryu’s voice:

\- Are you alright? The older asked, I can feel your energy flinch.  
\- Sorry about that, master. The concerned one answered, this trip is going to be difficult for us.  
\- As long as I have you by my side, I feel stronger.

Shiryu came to his lackey, reached out to him and hugged him softly, with all the affection he felt for him. Seiya sighed tenderly and put his hands on his master’s ones, his body contented by the warrior’s delicate aura. Each other’s presence incrementally comforted them, as a kiss between them did.

\- I believe in you, Seiya. Shiryu whispered.  
\- Oh master, you don’t know how much you mean to me. The shielded replied.  
\- Yes, I know. I will do everything to protect you.  
\- Don’t steal my role like that, master! It’s my duty!

The concerned responded by a warmer embrace, making his servant feel safer.

\- Even if you are my valet, it does not retain me from caring about you, Seiya. He said.  
\- Master… The younger murmured.  
\- My shield and your wings will be invisible in front of those dragons. We will conquer the mountains, give them back to our dear country and soothe the Emperor’s fears. Alright, Seiya, it’s time to sleep now.

He gave his lackey a sincere kiss before leaving him, his heart full of trust.


End file.
